


I is for Instruments

by IvyNyx



Series: Descendants A-Z [9]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyNyx/pseuds/IvyNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can play guitar, but none of his friends know it. What happens when they find out their freckled friend has a talent? Jaylos at the very end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I is for Instruments

Carlos sighed, he was bored. He'd pretty well done everything he could think of with the tech at his disposal, including wired a security system for his room. He missed his guitar, but he'd had no way to bring it without everyone knowing he had it, so he'd left it to the care of his cousin Diego. He wasn't sure why but the thought of his friends knowing he played made him ill.

 

Everyone was at tourney, so he got up to join them even though he loathed the sport. Jay had tried to get him on the team and he'd flat out refused. Evie wanted him to do cheer with her and Mal, but he didn't want to do that either. Mal and cheer had been a shock, but the purple haired girl was surprisingly good at it, when she wasn't trying to drop Audrey off the pyramid.

 

He slid on to the bleachers to wait for one of the practices to end, luckily he didn't have to wait that long. After a few minutes Ben came over to him.

“Hey Carlos, don't see you in the sunshine much.”

“Hey Ben, you're actually exactly who I was hoping to talk to. Remember Coach made a crack about me joining band, well I'm wondering if there is a guitar somewhere I can get my hands on, without playing for others.”

Ben's eyebrows crept up in surprise, “The band room, obviously. It has private practice rooms so you can sneak off there. I'm guessing no one knows you play?”

“No, and I want to keep it that way. Even on the Isle no one knew except my cousin and his band. They were under pain of death to stay quiet.” Carlos said, mentally wondering why the hell he'd told Ben he played.

Ben was surprised, he didn't think the core four, as they where known in Auradon had any secrets from each other.

 

“Hum, make you a deal, tell me your cousins name and I'll get you a pass to use the band room anytime, even during practices.”

“Keep the pass, I like being sneaky. His name is Diego.” Carlos smiled

“If you're sure. Think he'd be good to bring over?”

Ben laughed at Carlos's expression, “I'll take that as a yes.” He looked like Ben had just offered him a bag of chocolate.

“Dude, do you have any idea how much I miss him? Ask Mal about the Devil boys, she has stories for days, granted they were from before I was friends with her. So they're not too flattering.”

 

“She was talking about you and your cousin in those?” Ben couldn't imagine _Carlos_ in those stories.

“Which one did she tell you?” Carlos was curious

“A lot, I'm thinking of the one where you guys egged Maleficent.”

Carlos started laughing, “D got her right between the eyes!”

 

“I gotta get back to practice, you should too, and I'll see what I can do about getting the Devils back together.” Ben jogged off with a wave. Carlos stood and headed back into the school. He remembered the band room from when Doug gave them the tour. The thought of having Diego in Auradon was enough to make him grin, but he didn't think it was possible. Most people still weren't happy the first four kids were here, he couldn't imagine four more coming over.

 

Peeking in the door he saw the band room was empty, he shoved it open and picked up an electric guitar before heading in to one of the rooms. He plugged it into the amp, making sure it was still quiet. He strummed out a few notes and sighed, he missed this more than he wanted to admit to anyone. There was a bench, but he ignored it, he was used to standing to play.

 

After running through a few chords he settled on a song, strumming out the notes he sang along. He couldn't sing very well, but he enjoyed it just the same.

“Something missing, left behind, search in circles every time I try. I've been here, before, yeah, seen you before. I can't escape walking down these halls, have to find a place where there are no walls. And no lines begging me to cross, always straight ahead, better move along.”

 

Nearly an hour later he turned the amp off and opened the door a crack, seeing the room empty he walked out and put the guitar back. Going back to the dorm he was really smiling for the first time since he got to Auradon.

 

He shoved the door open, Jay looked up from a comic he'd gotten mildly addicted to. “Where'd you go?” he asked.

“Library.” Carlos lied with ease.

“Ugh, I swear you should set a bed up in there.” Jay told him

Carlos laughed, grabbing a stack of clean clothes he went into the bathroom for a shower.

 

 

Ben had just left his father, after proposing bring move villains over. His father suggested sticking to four at a time and trying to bring friends. Aside from that he had his fathers blessing. Ben tried not to literally jump for joy on his way back to his dorm. He walked in to Mal lounging on his couch, still in her cheerleader uniform.

“What has you so happy?” she asked, seeing his grin.

“I decided which kids I want to bring over next, and my father just approved it. All I need from you is names.”

“Oh hell, who?”

“The other Devil boy and three of his friends, who ever they are.”

“No! No, no, no. Just no. I love Carlos to death but I am _not_ living here with Diego.” in her protest Mal realized something, “Hang on, how do you know who the Devil boys are, I was careful not to tell you their names.”

“Talked to Carlos, he told me.” Ben hoped she didn't ask why he was talking to Carlos, the two of them didn't chat all that often.

“Whatever, no Diego. I don't care how happy it would make 'Los. No.” Mal said with a pout.

 

“What's it gonna take to get those names? I could just go ask Jay you know.” Ben hinted hoping she'd give in.

“Nothing. No way in hell will the school stay standing with two of them here.”

Ben raised an eyebrow at that, Carlos didn't have a destructive bone in his body.

“They sound like pranksters not super villains.”

“No Cy is the super villain” Mal muttered without thinking.

“Thank you, only two names to go” Ben smirked at her.

“How do you know Diego and Cy are friends?”

“Just a hunch, now do I get two more names?”

“No.” she said with a pout.

With another smirk he leaned over, he may be on his way to being king, but he was happy to play a little dirty to get results. He kissed Mal, gently running his tongue along her lips, after a few minutes he pulled away, “So how about those names.”

“It's not because you kissed me, its because I want more girls here. Wendy and Edith.” Mal said, she knew it was good Ben had those names, but it was Diego, something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

 

“Can I ask for lineage too, or is that too much?” Ben asked wrapping his arms around her, still leaning over the back of the couch.

 

Mal sighed, “I expect more kisses for this.”

“Your wish is my command” Ben smiled.

“Diego is Cruellea's sisters boy, keep in mind on the Isle was pretty much never two parents. Cy is Cyanide, son of Syndrome. Edith is the daughter of Edgar who really should have hooked up with Crellea's insane ass. And lastly is Wendy Weasleton, granddaughter of the Duke of Weselton.” Mal recited ticking them off on her fingers.

 

“The only evil one I hear is Cy.” Ben said, then again I said that about you at one point too. He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“He's about as evil as Carlos is.”

 

“Let me send a letter off to your mother then I'll give you those kisses I promised.”

 

“Why my mom?”

 

“Oh you're requesting “friends” and we're humoring you. She'll think we're weak fools and you're an evil genius for getting us to bring you minions.” Ben grinned, sitting at his desk.

 

 

Ben crafted a letter to Maleficent, telling her that Mal had requested four of her minions. He felt bad lying, but decided lying to a villain was basically a good thing. Under it he listed Diego and his friends, Mal hadn't been _happy_ to tell him, but a few well placed kisses got the names out of her. He sent it off, those kids would be retrieved in three days time, if they agreed to go. Mal reassured him they would have no choice.

 

Three days later the same limo that had taken Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie pulled into town square of the Isle. Diego, Cy, Edith and Wendy were ready, their bags packed, their instruments were the main thing, with a bit of clothes. Diego had brought his guitar and Carlos' hoping his baby cousin would play with him again. Before he left the younger had promised to either come back, or get Diego off the Isle, standing before the limo he had to silently salute the freckled boy. Love was unheard of on the Isle, but rules be dammed he love his little cousin.

 

Carlos waited outside the school, patience wasn't his thing. The rest of his friends stood back with Ben, this group had no fanfare, the plan was to bring them in and sort of sneak them into the general population. King Adam had agreed that was a better way to do it, transfer students would get a lot less attention than transfers from the Isle.

 

The limo pulled up and the door opened. The first to get out was a girl with pale gaunt skin and a large hooked nose, her long black hair hung around her face, Ben assumed she was Edith. Next was another girl, also with a large nose, she wasn't traditionally pretty, but Ben could see where she wasn't the worst looking girl, this had to be Wendy. Her hair was a strawberry blond and pulled back in a pony tail. Next was the first boy, he had pure white hair and piercing blue eyes, Ben could almost hear the girls swooning already, he knew without a doubt this was Cy. Lastly was another boy, taller than the others with a black and white Mohawk, even without Carlos there he could have seen the family resemblance.

 

Carlos didn't feel his feet move, but he did feel his arms wrap around his cousin. The taller boy picking him up like it was nothing. A glace at his friends showed Jay and Ben smiling, Mal smirking and Evie staring.

 

“Damn I've missed you!”Carlos said, holding on as tight as he could.

“Missed you too Devil.” Diego laughed, hugging him back. “Must be nice here, you actually weigh something now.”

“Yeah Jay makes me eat, he sorta took over your spot as Carlos baby sitter” Carlos complained.

“Good, some one has to.” Diego said, not letting the smaller boy go.

 

“Welcome to Auradon.” Ben told them, before starting off on his speech and tour, everyone one followed him. The rumors ran rampant. Four kids with instrument cases that had long live evil painted on them wasn't exactly inconspicuous in a place like Auradon Prep.

 

Diego and Cy had the room next to Carlos and Jay, while Edith and Wendy were next to Mal and Evie.

It was a Saturday so no one had to do anything, Mal, Evie, Jay and Ben went off on their own, Carlos stayed glued to Diego.

 

“So Devil how have ya been here” Diego asked while he unpacked his stuff.

“Really good. We started out with plans to be evil, but a few failed attempts and we gave up, we're just staying here. Isle be damned, it's nice to live without fighting to do so.”

 

Diego smiled and handed him his guitar case, “Anyone else know you play yet?”

“Ben, it's sorta how you got here. I told him you knew I played and he decided you were the perfect one to bring over.” Carlos said, while opening the case. Anyone who saw the guitar would assume it was his, the body was red with a black neck and head. Walking up the frets were white paw prints.

“You should tell them, you know” Diego said after a minute of watching his cousin stare at the guitar.

“I know, and I know it's not a big deal, it's just been a secret so long it feels weird to think about sharing it.” Carlos said.

 

“Well, just think about it I'll keep her here until your ready. For now, why don't we head back to the band room. Cy wanna come?” Diego asked, finally looking up at the other boy, who was lost in a video game.

 

“Nah, I'm good here.”

 

Carlos snapped the case shut and picked it up, leading the way. They walked into the band room where a couple other kids were around. Carlos didn't think anything of it, even back on the isle everyone just assumed he was holding someone elses instrument.

 

They settled into one of the private booths, Carlos plugged in and started playing the same song he had last time. Diego sang along, knowing the words because Carlos loved that stupid song and played it continually.

 

“If you keep smiling like that you're going to pull something.” Diego said when the thin boy stopped playing.

 

“I got my cousin and my guitar back, I didn't think I'd see either of you again. I get to smile all I want” Carlos told him. That made Diego smile and pull him into a hug.

“You promised to come back or get me off that fucking rock, I knew you'd do it.” Diego told him.

“I didn't have much to do with it, it was Ben.”

“You gave him at least my name, that's enough. The letter blamed Mal, but I know she'd rather ask for tick tock croc than me.” dago said.

“Yeah, but Ben was determined. Besides Mal likes me happy, even if it means looking at you every day.”

“Hey I'm quite easy to look at” Diego laughed

“I dunno Devil, she's wrapped up in Ben, I don't think Isle bad ass is her thing.” Carlos smirked. If someone had told him the princess of darkness would like someone like Ben he'd have laughed in their face.

“Her loss, besides I'll have plenty of people here to stare at me. The princesses won't know what hit them.” Diego smiled.

“Yeah they will, Jay already flirts with them all, you're gonna be in for some real competition here.” Carlos said.

 

“Eh, may the better man win, and since he's just a boy, I got this” Diego laughed. Carlos rolled his eyes and started on another song.

 

Much later both boys left the band room. Carlos thought about leaving his guitar there and decided he'd rather cut off his own hand. He handed it to Diego to put in his room, “Really dude, just bring it to your room. You could haul in a dead body and Jay wouldn't care.”

“Not yet, just please take it.” Carlos said.

“Please, hum Auradon is rubbing off on you.” Diego said while taking the case. He never liked that Carlos was so secretive about his talent, on the Isle it was almost understandable, but here it was silly.

 

The new Isle kids settled in, Wendy and Lonnie were fast friends and Edith and Jane became inseparable. Between Jay, Cy and Diego the princesses were ready to scream. Carlos leaned against the locker and watched Diego and Jay flirt with Audrey, he decided to play Devil boy for a while, after all Audrey enjoyed making his life hell.

 

“Oh Carlos thank goodness, will you make these two leave me alone?” Audrey practically begged. Carlos felt a smirk he was pretty sure he'd learned from Jay slide on to his face.

“Sure thing babe, we could go for a walk in the woods to escape these ingrates.”

Carlos fought to keep his face straight, Diego and Jay both stared at him while Audrey looked torn between laughing and running.

“You have got to be kidding.” she finally muttered.

“Not a chance beautiful, I'd love some alone time with you.” Carlos let his eyes droop, the smirk never leaving his face. He gently grabbed her hand and gave her a small tug, “Come on”

As soon as he moved away she bolted, running as fast as her high heels could take her. Carlos took her spot and slid down the wall tears of laughter falling from his eyes.

“What the hell was that, you wouldn't know what to do with a girl if you got one!” Jay exclaimed.

“That was the return of the Devil boys.” Diego laughed.

“That was an act wasn't it?” Jay said, finally catching on.

“Totally, I'm still as gay as they get. And it if that changes Audrey is the last person I'd want.”Carlos laughed, “Luckily she doesn't know that.”

 

“So what's next now that you ran off our entertainment.”

“I'm going to wonder around and you two are going to do whatever.” Carlos said. Diego understood, Carlos was going to the music room and Diego was going to distract Jay.

“Ehh, have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't” Jay smirked as Carlos stood up.

“That doesn't limit much” Carlos laughed while walking off.

 

“Alright, he's driven me up a wall, in like ten minutes we're going to the band room.” Diego said, he was tired of Carlos hiding. He promised to tell Jay and he didn't now Diego was going to do it for him.

“You gonna practice?” Jay said, not really making the connection.

“Yep” Diego agreed, starting to take the long way to the band room.

 

When they got there, Diego saw the door closed on the second room, that had quickly become Carlos's room. Diego looked at Jay, “be silent, or be prepared for a Carlos flip out” was the only warning he gave before, he walked over and gently shoved the door open

 

“Why do I read the writing on the wall” Carlos's voice floated out to them.

 

Jay moved behind Diego to look in, he couldn't believe how peaceful the other boy looked. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed strumming on a guitar. Jay backed up and signaled Diego to shut the door, which he did.

“How long has he played?” Jay asked.

“He was like six when I taught him. Gave him that guitar for his twelfth birthday.”  
“So forever, any idea why he hides it? I mean you have a band, why doesn't he play with you?” Jay had a million questions, but those made the most sense.

“He thinks he's not good. So he's basically embarrassed to play in front of anyone. He's practiced with my band a few times, but they have a mountain of threats keeping them quiet. I think he's being stupid at this point.”

“But why show me?” Jay asked

“Because you're his best friend? And Ben asked me and my friends to play the New Years party” Jay's face showed his shock, “I want Carlos up there with us. But I have no idea how to do it. Egging the Dragon was easier than this.” Diego joked.

“Mal is still laughing about that” Jay said, “I have an idea, but it's going to make him freak the hell out I think.”

“Lets hear it.”

“Simple, I walk in there and watch the scene unfold. Once he realizes no one cares we can work on getting him on stage.”

“That is insane, he'll kill you. He's really messed up about hiding this” Diego warned him.

“The only weapon he has is his guitar and I saw that thing, he wouldn't hurt it.”

Diego had to agree with that.

“You should get far away from here, no need to get you in the backfire.”

“You're the boss. Good luck.” Diego said while heading for the door. He had a bad feeling about this, but he didn't have any other ideas.

 

Jay took a deep breath and gently pushed the door open. He leaned against it, just listening to Carlos play. He wasn't singing to this song. When he stopped playing Jay took one step into the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

Carlos's head snapped up to look at him, looking exactly like a deer in the headlights.

 

Carlos felt his heart stop, his stomach dropped to his feet. Someone knew he played, he looked up and saw Jay. It could be worse he tried to reason with himself before Jay spoke, at least Jay usually was nice to him.

 

“You're really good.” Jay said softly, hoping this went well.

Carlos quickly turned a red that matched his guitar. Jay took that as a good sign and sat next to him.

“Did you just learn?” Jay asked.

Carlos shook his head no.

“You like playing?”

A nod of the head, followed by a soft “I love it”.

Jay looked at his pale friend, he'd expected anger and yelling, instead Carlos sounded almost broken. Like he couldn't believe this conversation was happening.

Jay sighed and put his arm around his shoulders.

“You gonna just talk, or do I have to play twenty questions with you?” Jay asked, still keeping his voice soft, he was quickly realizing there was a lot more to this story than Diego told him. Maybe Diego didn't know, he thought.

 

“Diego taught me to play as a kid. He gave me an old guitar of his. I practiced as much as I could, I loved it.” Carlos told him, staring at the floor in front of him. “When I was ten my mother found me playing instead of doing chores. She used the guitar to beat me within an inch of my life.” Jay tightened his arm, and was rewarded when Carlos put his head on his chest. “Before that I played and didn't care who saw, but after that I had to hide it. Once I got here, I was going to tell you guys, but it's one of the few secrets I had, so I kept it. Diego's been trying to make me bring my guitar to the room. I thought I had more time before he just ratted me out.” Carlos said. Jay heard the shake in his voice and knew he was close to tears, it made him wonder how much of that story Diego knew.

“Does Diego know that story?” Jay asked, Carlos shook his head no.

“Told him I'm no good and embarrassed to play.”

Jay didn't say anything, just held the pale boy against him.

“So whaddya think, wanna play for me?” Jay tried after a few minutes, he was surprised when Carlos moved away and picked back up his guitar. Jay smiled when he saw the neck. “Love the paw prints, for someone afraid of dogs, you had quite the obsession with their tracks”

“They're cute” Carlos said before starting to strum out his favorite song. If he had to play for someone he was going to play something he loved.

 

Jay watched Carlos relax as he played, his eyes drifted shut and after a moment he started to sing along, picking the words up in the middle of the song. Jay smiled, it was rare to see Carlos both relaxed and happy.

“You should play with the band sometime, your singing isn't too bad either.” Jay told him as the song ended and Carlos sat the guitar back down.

 

Two weeks later Carlos stood with The Rotten Apples, Jay was lounging on the couch in Diego and Cy's room, just watching them practice. Mal and Evie were busy with cheer, so rather than sit alone, Jay was sitting alone with friends.

“Two weeks till show time. What are we wearing?” Wendy asked anyone who would answer her.

“Isle clothes” Jay said from the couch.

“Why the hell would we do that?” Carlos asked, he hadn't even looked at the clothes he brought with him, Evie had been kind enough to make him a new wardrobe.

“Isle clothes. A reminder we're not like them, or a reminder that it's never too late to start again?” Cy asked.

“Bit of both.” Wendy answered.

“Why not jeans and a t-shirt, no one here wears that, but it's comfortable.”

“I like that.” Edith said

“Can Evie make five shirts in two weeks?” Diego asked.

“Evie can make five shirts in five hours” Jay said laughing.

“Fine, you win 'Los, we'll do t-shirts.” Diego said.

 

They started practicing again when the door was shoved open to admit Mal and Evie. Carlos missed all of two chords before he blocked them out and kept playing.

“Hey Jay, you seen Carlos?” Mal asked, not even looking at the band. Evie had stopped and was staring at the kids playing. Jay let his hand flop out towards the band. Mal caught on after a second.

“Holy shit” she whispered. “He's good, like really good.”

The song came to an end, “ No crisis this time?” Jay asked with a laugh.

“Nah I think I'm good.”

“Good, you're amazing!” Evie squealed

“Evie, less pitch, thanks.” Mal said with a smile.

 

“Hey, blueberry, if I get you a design can you make some shirts?”

“Sure” she waved him off, before sitting on Jay's legs.

“The hell girl!” he whined

“You didn't move, so I sat.” Evie said, right before Mal sat on his stomach.

“Luckily for me you two are light. I guess”

 

“You guys play, I'm gonna get those designs for Evie.” Diego said while going to dig in his desk. He handed her four pieces of paper.

The first had the two crossed dog bones on fire, the words 'Devil Boys' on one bone. At the top he scrawled his name and Carlos's. Next was a pure white kitten sitting on a mountain of money, on this he scrawled Edith. Under that was a city sky line with a skull and cross bones over it, signaling poison, on this one he wrote Cyanide. The last one had a broken crown with icicles on it, this one was for Wendy. Evie gushed over them, telling Diego he was a really good artist, before dashing off to her room to get started.

 

Two weeks later Carlos pulled on a pair of jeans that Mal suggested, he thought they were too tight, but since he wasn't dancing he took her advice. He walked over to Diego's room shirtless, since Diego wouldn't give him the shirt until the concert. Everyone else was already there.

“Damn, sometimes I forget just what a bitch your mom was.” Diego said looking at his cousins chest, he was still shirtless too since he wanted to surprise Carlos with their shirts matching.

“Eh, cool battle wounds from it. Now gimmie my damn shirt”

“Why don't you two skip the shirts, with the way Jay and Evie are drooling it may be your best outfit ever.” Mal said,yelping as Evie and Jay both smacked her arm.

Diego handed him his shirt and laughed at the expression on his little cousins face. “Best part, it matches mine.” Diego said while pulling his on.

Carlos yanked it on and looked in the mirror, a smile played across his lips.

“Devil, I am stealing some of your stuff.” Carlos said while walking over to the tall boys dresser. He came up a minute later with a hand full of things and walked into the bathroom.

“You had trouble with shirtless, prepare your pants for this” Diego laughed at Jay, he'd seen Carlos play dress up, the kid was good at it. Jay just groaned.

“Hey someone has to kiss him at midnight, may as well be you” Diego said while going to help Edith braid her hair back.

 

Carlos walked out of the bathroom. Jay and Mal both stared. He'd spiked his hair up and wore his usual high tops, none of that surprised them, but the rest of his clothes did. His jeans were skin tight topped off with a studded belt, his shirt was tighter then he usually wore and he'd cut the bottom off it so it stopped half an inch above the belt leaving a thin strip of skin. His arms had an assortment of bracelets, a leather collar was buckled to his throat, but the part that drew you in was his eyes. He'd lined them in black making them stand out even more than usual.

 

“Okay, how the hell are those four not staring at him.”

“We've seen him dress like that before” Wendy said, without so much as a second glance at Carlos. Diego was laughing while he braided the ebony hair in front of him “I warned you, he only raids my stuff when he wants to look like, that”.

 

Half an hour later they were all on stage Jay, Mal and Evie stood in the front row, whispers were flying. Everyone knew a band from the Isle was playing, it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out who the members were. Everyone was excited though, Doug came out and attempted to get a response from the crowd, his reward was the room laughing at him. Jay stood up and hopped on stage, plucking the mic from the nerdy boys hand.

“Okay comedy hour is over” he said into the mic before sitting it back in the stand. “Lets hear some noise for the Rotten Apples” he yelled out before jumping off the stage to stand by Mal again.

 

The five of them came on the stage and the lights went up, Carlos looked like he was ready to run. Jay shot him a thumbs up and got a smile in return. Suddenly the drums picked up and Jay saw him relax and join in on guitar.

 

“Wonder if these princesses know what a mosh pit is?” Mal asked with a smirk after a couple songs.

“Like that over there?” Jay asked laughing and pointing to where the tourney team and some other kids were shoving each other around.

“Exactly!” She cheered before going and hip checking Chad to the floor. Jay held back a laugh at his friends antics.

“I never thought this place could handle a rock concert” Evie said.

“Me either, but we're standing in the middle of it, and except for Audrey everyone seems to be having fun” Jay said. The princess was standing against he wall glaring at Chad who was still in the mosh pit. They'd come together but she was being ignored.

 

“Is Carlos gonna sing too?”

“Just the last song before midnight” Jay said.

“Must be almost there” Evie said, Jay glanced at his watch, “Should be song after next” he told her.

 

Sure enough, Carlos stepped up next to Diego for the last song. “Last up is a favorite of my little cousin so he gets to help me sing it. Once it's over we'll be ringing in the new year, preferably so loud they hear us over on the Isle.” Diego said into the mic, that was met with roaring applause. “Yeah, like that only louder!” Diego yelled.

 

Carlos quickly became the topic of discussion, previous to this no knew he could play guitar, much less sing, little did he know his popularity was about to rival Jay and Ben.

 

Jay watched his friend with a smile, anyone could see how happy Carlos was, but those from the Isle understood how much he had over come to get that happiness. As the song ended Diego checked his watch, “We've got a minute left, anything bad you wanna do get it over with and go find who you wanna kiss at midnight.” he told the crowd.

 

Carlos slipped off the stage and stood in front of Jay, “Wanna do me a favor?” He asked the taller boy.

“Maybe, whatcha want?” the thief asked as Diego started to count down from thirty.

_30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 20_

“Will you go out with me?” Carlos asked, meeting Jay's eyes.

_20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10_

Jay laughed and pulled him into a hug, “Of course I'll go out with you.”

_9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

“Good” Carlos smiled while pulling Jay down for a kiss.

_Happy New Year!_

 


End file.
